


Black Lace

by mistleto3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, genderqueer!Asahi, top!Nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Nishinoya buys Asahi a raunchy gift for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on some [genderqueer!Asahi headcanons](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/post/144098959888/genderqueer-asahi-headcanons-genderfluid-usually) I made a while back, and follows on loosely from the other genderqueer!Asahi fic I wrote a little while back titled [Little Red Dress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6822703). A couple people requested a follow-up to that fic, so here's some more of my favourite nonbinary ace for his birthday!!
> 
> Established relationship, set at some point in the future in which Asahi and Noya are living together, Noya is a University student and Asahi is in the world of work.
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/155261839799/black-lace)

For his birthday, Asahi’s only request had been that he and Yuu celebrate by having a quiet night in watching movies and eating junk food, so the pair spent the evening on the sofa beneath a blanket with a bottle of champagne and more takeaway food than they could possibly have eaten. They’d gotten half way through the second terrible rom-com when the champagne began to run dangerously low, so Yuu had been sent to the store to retrieve another bottle, but as he padded through to the lounge on his return, the sofa where Asahi had been sitting was empty and he was nowhere to be seen.

“Asahi?” he called.

“I’ll be out in a sec.” Asahi’s voice was muffled by their closed bedroom door.

“Alright,” Yuu replied, then took a seat on the sofa, setting the champagne bottle down on the coffee table.

A minute or so later, the door to the bedroom swung open, and Asahi called out: “Yuu?”

Yuu glanced up at his partner, and his mouth fell open in surprise.

Asahi was leaning against the doorframe, twirling his hair between his fingers in anxious anticipation of his boyfriend’s reaction.

Asahi’s lashes were darkened with mascara, and his teeth were clamped around his lower lip, which was painted with deep scarlet lipstick. A negligee of sheer, black fabric trimmed with lace clung to his chest before falling loosely around his waist to just about cover the skimpy thong he wore, made of yet more black lace. Suspenders peaked out from beneath the hem of the nightgown, stretching across a short expanse of bare thigh before clipping onto a pair of thigh-high stockings.

The sight of him peering shyly at him through his lashes knocked the breath out of Yuu’s lungs. It took him a moment to gather his wits enough to speak, and even when he could just about force himself to breathe again, all he could manage to whisper was: “Holy shit...” He’d bought Asahi the lingerie as a birthday present, but hadn’t quite been prepared for the sight of him wearing it. “That explains why you sent me out to the store…” As he spoke, his eyes raked down Asahi’s body reverently, his pupils wide with appreciative surprise.

Asahi chuckled, his words still soft with nervousness. “What do you think?”

The shyness in his voice snapped Yuu out of his dumbstruck surprise, and as he got hurriedly to his feet and started across the room, he breathed: “God, you’re fucking beautiful.” There was a sort of huskiness to his tone, half a growl, and a pink stain blossomed across Asahi’s cheeks at the sound.

In an instant, Yuu had crossed the room towards him to wrap his arms around his lover and pull him in close. His hands wandered hungrily across the smooth fabric of his lingerie, tracing the contours of his muscle beneath it, then his fingers trailed up his back to fist in his hair. Asahi leaned down obediently as Yuu tiptoed to kiss him, neither of them fazed by the lipstick smudging between them as their mouths crushed together. The kiss burned with impatience; it was clear Asahi had been working himself up for this all day, and before long, he was tugging at Yuu’s shirt, pulling him towards their bedroom. Yuu was only too happy to comply, and Asahi towed him through the threshold, their kiss remaining unbroken until Asahi reached the bed and toppled backwards onto it.

Yuu let out an eager groan at the sight of Asahi laid out on their mattress, his hair splayed in a halo around his head, his lipstick smudged, his eyes half-lidded and framed with darkened lashes, his negligee riding up to reveal his erection straining against the black lace of his thong, his stocking-clad thighs parted teasingly…

Asahi’s thighs were one of Yuu’s favourite parts of his body, and seeing them like this, with the black ribbon of his suspenders straining against the muscle beneath the smooth, freshly-shaved skin, was a blessing. Yuu’s eyes roamed across them greedily, drinking in the sight as he stripped off his clothes in a hurry. As soon as he’d finally tossed aside his underwear, he crawled on top of his partner, unable to resist bucking his hips to grind their crotches together. Asahi let out a little whine of relief at the friction as he leaned up to press his lips to Yuu’s neck, leaving lipstick kisses across the smooth skin wherever he paused to suck on it.

“Nnn… it’s your birthday. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“S-sixty nine?”

Yuu couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his voice. Even after all the years they’d been together, Asahi had never quite outgrown his shyness, though thankfully it was no longer as crippling as it had been when they were younger, and the three glasses of champagne he’d just drunk seemed to have taken the edge off it somewhat. But he’d retained just enough to still have a stutter and a faint blush when things got heated between them, which Yuu was incredibly grateful for because he found it adorable.

Yuu was quick to obey his partner’s wishes, turning around on top of him so his head was now positioned between Asahi’s gorgeous thighs. As he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his panties and slid them downwards, he let out a low groan as he felt Asahi lean up to close his lips around his cock.

“Babe… that feels so good…” he hissed, his lips brushing Asahi’s thigh as he spoke, and in response, Asahi wrapped his arms around his hips to pull him down and take him deeper into his mouth. Yuu let out a gasp, catching the soft flesh just above the hem of Asahi’s stocking between his teeth before pulling his legs a little further apart to press his face between them.

A thin, high-pitched whine escaped Asahi’s lips as Yuu’s tongue began to circle his entrance teasingly. The sound sent a tingle down his spine and stoked the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. With every movement of his mouth, more of those sounds poured out of Asahi’s lips, muffled by the flesh in his mouth, and each one spurred Yuu on until he was fucking him with his tongue, smirking at the way he squirmed underneath him.  

It wasn’t long before Asahi’s hand wandered downwards to dig his nails into the tops of Yuu’s thighs, and Yuu knew immediately what he was asking for. He climbed off his lover, then hurried around their bed to retrieve the lubricant from the bedside drawer before crawling back onto the mattress to kneel between Asahi’s open thighs.

Asahi’s chest heaved as he watched his lover pour lubricant onto his fingers, then his head fell back onto the sheets and his eyes fell closed as Yuu slid the tip of his finger inside him.

“Mmm…” The sound was thin and shaky as it escaped Asahi’s lips, half-strangled as he tried to bite it back.

“You don’t have to keep quiet…” Yuu murmured, his lips so close to Asahi’s thigh that his breath ghosted across his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path. As he spoke, he pressed the finger knuckle deep, and obediently, Asahi let out a loud groan.

“Yuu! P-please hurry up…”

Yuu smirked as he slipped the tip of a second finger inside obligingly, nibbling at the skin of Asahi’s thigh as he did so. He curled his fingers upwards, and Asahi’s back arched with them, his hands flying to tangle in his own hair as he rocked his hips towards the slow movements of his boyfriend’s fingers.

“You look so good dressed up like this… You’re so beautiful…” Yuu sighed, his gaze wandering up and down Asahi’s body, savouring every morsel of his flesh, and even though Asahi’s face was contorted with pleasure, his lips still managed to curl into a bashful smile at the compliment.

“I love you so much…” Yuu whispered against his thigh.

“I love you too. N-now stop being sappy and get inside me…” Asahi protested, and Yuu grinned, sliding his fingers out of him and making a grab for a pillow to position beneath his hips. Asahi watched him intently, and beneath his dark brown eyes, Yuu could see his cravings burning, even beneath all his bashfulness. As his hunger became more and more difficult to ignore, it was chipping away at his inhibitions until he was lying here like this, gasping for breath and begging as his cock twitched impatiently.

Yuu slicked his erection with the lubricant teasingly slowly, delighting in the whine of exasperation that escaped Asahi’s lips as he stared down at him, and then the whimper he let out as Yuu positioned himself against him but didn’t move, and then finally:

“Please!”

At the sound of the cry, Yuu couldn’t help but indulge him. At long last, he pressed himself inside his lover, letting out a low groan of satisfaction as he did so.  

“Yuu!” Asahi gasped the word, throwing his arms upwards to wrap them around his partner’s shoulders and digging in his nails as he pulled him down on top of him.

“Happy birthday gorgeous…” he said through his jagged breathing, and Asahi quieted him with a kiss, bucking his hips to encourage him to move. Yuu obliged him immediately, planting one hand on the mattress beside Asahi’s head to support his weight as the other roamed across the smooth, filmy fabric covering his skin. Soft, high-pitched sounds poured past Asahi’s lips as his head fell backwards onto the pillow. He wrapped his legs around Yuu’s waist, trying to press their bodies as close together as he could as Yuu rolled his hips slowly against Asahi’s, pushing himself as deep as he could get inside him. With each movement, he peppered every inch of Asahi’s bare skin within his reach with kisses.

There was a growing desperation in Asahi’s voice and in his movements, and Yuu could feel his resolve crumbling as his thrusts hastened in response to Asahi’s neediness. His fingers closed on Asahi’s hip, and his arm began to tremble as his movements became rougher, ravenous, and soon he was pounding his lover into the mattress, the groans escaping his teeth as snarls as he stared at Asahi’s face, transfixed by the way his eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open, and the way he licked and bit down on his lips. Asahi clawed for grip on his lover’s back, and Yuu groaned against his collarbone at the sweet sting of pain.

“Yuu…” Asahi drew out the sound of his name, his voice thin, and Yuu shivered.

“Y-you close?”

Asahi nodded eagerly.

Yuu leaned down towards him, pressing his lips to his ear, and whispered: “Cum for me…”

Asahi’s breath caught in his throat and he let out a cry of ecstasy, the bucking of his hips becoming jerky as he neared the edge.

Yuu closed his teeth around Asahi’s earlobe, letting out a soft groan he couldn’t quite hold back before hissing: “Good girl…”

“Nngh... Yuu!” Asahi sank his nails into Yuu’s shoulders as his entire body tensed. He pulled his lover in close, trying to force him as deep as he could inside him as the first wave of his climax rolled through his body, and his cum spilled across the fabric of his negligee.

“Oh… God…” Yuu groaned, burying his face in the crook of Asahi’s neck as his own release sent sparks shooting up his spine. “Asahi…” He gasped his name, pressing his lips to the sweat-slicked skin beneath them as he emptied himself into his lover.

They lay like that for a moment, tangled in each other’s limbs as their hips rolled slowly, riding out the sensations, before Yuu finally mustered the strength to pick himself up from on top of his lover and roll onto the sheets beside him.

“You okay?” Yuu said between gasps, and Asahi nodded quickly.

“Come on, let’s take a shower.”

Asahi nodded again, holding out a hand, and Yuu pulled him to his feet, smirking as he noticed the way his partner’s legs shook as they walked to the bathroom. Yuu climbed into the bathtub and turned on the water, watching Asahi through a gap in the shower curtain admiringly as he removed his makeup and stripped off the soiled lingerie. When he finally turned around and noticed him staring, Asahi’s cheeks flushed faintly. He let out a bashful giggle, then stepped into the bathtub beside his boyfriend and immediately wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly against his chest.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm?”

“For the clothes. I didn’t think you remembered the time I mentioned wanting to try… wearing that stuff; it was such a long time ago.”

Yuu shrugged. “I figured the reason it’d been so long and you hadn’t bought any was that you didn’t have the courage.” Asahi had always had trouble with that sort of thing- as much as it gave him comfort to be able to express the more feminine side of his identity, he’d always found things like going into women’s clothing or makeup stores, or wearing those sorts of things in public a little too daunting sometimes.

As Yuu thought, Asahi nodded in confirmation, and Yuu tiptoed to kiss his cheek. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“I’ve actually been thinking recently…” As Asahi spoke, his voice was quiet, and he kept his gaze fixed on the ground.

“Go on?”

“It’d be fun to try wearing high heels some time… Obviously not big stiletto ones at first; I’d probably just break my ankle, but you know….”

Yuu smirked. “I think the sight of your legs in high heels would stop my heart.”

Asahi gave him a bashful smile, then leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “Thank you.”

Yuu tilted his head up quickly to catch his grinning lips with his own. “Love you~”

“I love you too.”


End file.
